


Losing Someone

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need your pity," Draco said with a sneer, "so just forget it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a pinch-hit for the Reverse Challenge 2014 over at Hawthorn and Vine!  
> 
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to Rumaan for brit-pick :) You rock!!

Draco laid his head on his arms as he sat in bed, just thinking about the state of his life.  He was an orphan now.  Just last night, he had received an owl from the family Healer declaring his mother dead.  But here he was, sitting in the Head's dormitory in Hogwarts, not next to his dead mother, wasting away. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, plopping down on Draco's bed, resting her hand on his back lightly.  "Do you want anything to eat?  Maybe you can try to go to sleep or something."

 

"I feel so awful," Draco admitted, looking up at her.  "I should've been there for her.  I knew she was on her last legs," he lamented.  "I should've just stayed at home instead of coming back."

 

"Your mum wanted you to be educated and smart.  You're doing the right thing, Draco.  I'm really sorry for your loss and yes, you have every right to mourn but your mum wouldn't want you to lock yourself away from society like this," Hermione told him earnestly.  "Please, just come out of the room."

 

"Why do you even care, Granger?" Draco snapped, glaring at Hermione.  "You barely even know me.  We've only been sharing quarters for the last four months.  Don't tell me how I should feel and just get out!" 

 

Hermione just nodded and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her.  She shook her head as she set down the bowl of soup on the surface of the study table.  She didn't know Draco well but she still felt sad that he had to lose his mother at such a young age.  Over the last four months, she had surprisingly grown close to Draco.  He still didn't want to admit that they were friends but she knew that she did care for him.  He was almost like a replacement for Harry and Ron since they had decided to join the Auror program instead of returning to Hogwarts.  She decided that she needed to leave him alone as she sank down into the sofa and opened up her book. 

 

"Hey Granger," called Draco from the top of the stairs after a few hours of stillness, "I'm sorry for snapping at you.  I just want to be left alone for a while.  You get that, right?  I need to mourn over my mother alone and I already feel guilty that I wasn't with her during her last days."

 

Without looking up from her book, Hermione asked, "Are you planning on coming to dinner?  You can't stay—"

 

"I know I can't sit in my room forever," Draco interrupted.  "I just don't want to see everyone right now.  I don't have any friends here and I don't want everyone's mock sympathy so as I said before, stop bothering me about it."

 

"Okay, I got it.  I'll back off.  I just wanted to make sure that you're all right, Draco.  That's what friends do."

 

"I don't need your pity," Draco said with a sneer, "so just forget it."  He stomped back up the stairs and Hermione could hear him slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

\---

 

"Where's Ferret?" asked Ginny, glancing around Hermione's shoulder.  "You always come to dinner together."

 

"Well."  Hermione took a deep breath.  "His mother died last night.  Draco's been telling me about how sick she's been and she passed away in her sleep, according to her Healer."

 

Ginny nodded sympathetically.  "After the battle, I couldn't get myself to do anything.  As you probably knew, I spent at least a week in my room, just grieving for all the lost lives."

 

"So many people lost their lives during Voldemort's reign," Hermione mused.  "It's weird not having to worry about when I'd have to run off with Harry and Ron again in search of a Horcrux."

 

"Do you miss it?"

 

"The so-called adventures?"  Hermione shook her head.  "Of course not.  Even though I'd never admit it to Harry or Ron, I never was excited about all the things we got into.  Harry was risking his life every day and usually, it seemed like a joke to him and your brother.  I definitely love them but I don't want to go through the things I went through again."

 

"What about you and my brother?  What's going on between you both?" Ginny asked.  "I saw you both kissing during the battle but after that, you both seemed like your normal selves again."

 

"I really don't know why we snogged like that," Hermione admitted, shrugging.  She took a piece of chicken and started eating.  "I think we just got caught up in the moment and it seemed  _right_  to show our feelings of happiness."

 

"So, was the snog just a mistake?"

 

"It's wasn't a mistake, but I'm not attracted to your brother, Ginny.  I've always seen Ron as my best friend and I know that he doesn't like me either."

 

"It's okay.  I promise that I won't try to set you up with my brother," Ginny assured the other girl.  "I felt the same way about Harry.  Everything was going great during my fifth year and then suddenly one day last year, I felt as if he was just another one of my brothers.  Love is such a weird thing," she muttered.  "I feel that I should also have a soul mate like Luna does.  She and Zabini are just perfect, in their own strange way.  I want that life."

 

"Someday, you'll find the perfect person," Hermione assured her friend.  "Just finish school, get a job and transition into adulthood.  Then, all the minor things will work themselves out."

 

"It was really nice catching up with you, Hermione."  Ginny stood up and smoothed out her skirt.  "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast and tell Malfoy my condolences."

 

"I will and have a good night," replied Hermione as she also walked out of the Great Hall.  After parting ways with Ginny, she decided to make a quick stop at the kitchens to pick up some soup and bread for Draco. 

 

\---

 

Draco could hear his roommate walking into the suite as he struggled to fall asleep.  He'd been lying in bed for the last hour but he just couldn't rest without having some form of a nightmare.

 

When he heard the soft tapping on his door, he called hoarsely, "Come in."

 

Hermione smiled as she stuck her head inside the room.  "I know that you wanted me to leave you alone, but I bought you some food," she said, stepping inside, holding the tray as a peace offering.  "Did I wake you up?"

 

"I've been attempting to sleep but obviously, I'm still awake," the blond said, stretching his arms above his head.  "I really don’t want to eat but when you were at dinner, I talked to McGonagall about going back home."

 

"You're leaving?"

 

"I'll be back next term since we only have a week of classes left.  I have a lot of things I need to deal with at home and I also need to bury my mother."

 

"So, how will you finish our end-of-term assignments?" Hermione wondered.  "Also, are you going to celebrate Christmas alone?"

 

"Firstly, I'm taking them after I come back so I'll have time to prepare and secondly, I'm spending the holiday with Blaise."

 

"That's good," Hermione said after a moment's silence.  "I'll let you rest.  Good night, Draco."

 

"Good night, Granger."

 

\---

 

Hermione leaned against the door frame as she watched Draco methodically pack his clothing into the small trunk.  "Are you  _sure_  that you don't need anything?" she asked.  "Do you want any food?  I can get you something quickly from the kitchens."

 

"Calm down, Granger," Draco muttered.  "I'm going home by Floo.  Why are you so worried?" 

 

"I don't know," she said, waving her arms around.  "It's just natural for me to worry about things."

 

"I'll be fine," he reassured her as he waved his wand at his truck to close it shut.  "I guess it's time for me to go," he told her, picking up his truck and walking past her and down the stairs.  He stood awkwardly by the main door, waiting for Hermione to come downstairs.  "See you next year, Granger."

 

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his midsection and he clumsily returned Hermione's embrace.  "If you need anything, send me an owl, all right?" she specified sternly.

 

"I'll keep that in mind," he agreed, opening the door.  "Bye, Granger."

 

"Bye, Draco."


End file.
